The present invention relates generally to the field of navigation data communication, and more particularly to systems and methods for detecting a security threat to a passenger during travel.
In many situations, passengers must blindly trust other individuals to provide services. For example, a passenger arriving at an airport is very tired, and takes a taxi from the airport to a destination. After entering the taxi, the passenger falls asleep before arriving at the destination. While sleeping in the taxi, the passenger is unaware the taxi driver is taking a non-optimal or inappropriate route to the destination. In another example, the taxi driver takes the passenger to an undesired location. Alternatively, as autonomous vehicles become ubiquitous as a means of transportation, a passenger would be unaware of a failure in the autonomous vehicle to calculate an appropriate route for the specified destination, possibly exposing the passenger to excessive charges.